


Death Hole

by R_Ted



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Sad, dinosaurs fell in love, tubbo like a da bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Ted/pseuds/R_Ted
Summary: The bee followed the boy everywhere he had went.... especially whenever it came to exile his friend
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Death Hole

bee bee bee bee bee bee bee  
blood for the blood god  
i heavily relate to your new boyfriend...  
i like a da bee  
just killed a woman feeling good  
if you wanna be a hero tommy then die like one...

boo! did i scare you you have been ranboozled!  
please tell me i scared you this is my best work here. ooOooOoOOooOOoOoo 

wow i didn’t? well i’m gonna make you cry.. here is some sad poetry i hope you like it...  
dinosaurs eating people  
dinosaurs in love  
dinosaurs having a party  
they eat fruit and cucumber  
they fell in love <3  
they say ‘Thank you’

a big bang came.... and they died haha  
dinosaurs fell in love but they didn’t say goodbye

if you didn’t cry to that i swear you might be heartless.. i don’t even feel emotion and i cried to that

GLATT 

bee bee bee bee  
dream in ranboo crown? scary scary...

are you still crying about the dinosaurs? i am too it’s fine i shall comfort you with the knowledge that this fanfic was worth reading.. goodnight

THE DISCS DONT MATTER TOMMY 

(signed) a tommy, ranboo, and tubbo kinnie (im okay it’s fine)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HAVE BEEN RANBOOZLED YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WOULD TRY TO MAKE THIS GOOD?!


End file.
